stellaremergencefandomcom-20200214-history
Solarian
Solarians are spiritual warriors who pledge themselves to a higher ideal, or to a god. The use advanced, holy technology to tear enemies apart in melee combat. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d12 per paladin level Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d12 (or 7) + your Constitution modifier per paladin level after 1st Starting Proficiencies You are proficient with the following items, in addition to any proficiencies provided by your race or background. Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor, Heavy Armor, Shields Weapons: Simple and Martial melee Weapons Tools: none Skills: Choose two from Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Medicine, Persuasion, and Religion Starting Equipment You start with the following items, plus anything provided by your background. Solar Mote You gain a rare and powerful piece of technology; a small glowing mote that orbits your body, emitting dim light in a 10 foot radius. The mote and the color it emits may be one of the following: Blue, white yellow, orange or red. This mote may be formed into a glowing melee weapon of your design, and uses the stats of that weapon. Forming this stellar weapon requires the same amount of time as sheathing or unsheathing a normal weapon, and it may be dismissed at will, returning to orbit your body. If the stellar weapon ever leaves your hand it will be dismissed. Unique weapons may be incorporated into your solar mote over the course of a long rest. Afterwards they may be summoned as normal. Solarian Healing Your Solar Mote can heal wounds. You have a pool of Healing power that replenishes when you take a Long Rest. With that pool, you can restore a total number of Hit Points equal to your solarian level x 5. As an action, you can touch a creature and draw power from the pool to restore a number of Hit Points to that creature, up to the maximum amount remaining in your pool. Alternatively, you can expend 5 Hit Points from your pool of Healing to cure the target of one disease or neutralize one poison affecting it. You can cure multiple Diseases and neutralize multiple Poisons with a single use of Lay on Hands, expending Hit Points separately for each one. This feature has no effect on constructs or mechanical beings. Stellar Attunement Your attunement to your Solar Mote grows, allowing you to channel either the crushing might or the searing light of stars. Whenever you strike an enemy with your stellar weapon, you gain either a Gravity charge or a Light charge, up to your maximum attunement. You get a bonus from each charge, and may use them to fuel your Mote Manipulations. The charges take the form of small purple and white charms that orbit your mote. For each light charge you gain the following: A +1 bonus to damage roles with your stellar weapon. For each gravity charge you gain the following: Enemies within 15 feet of you take a -1 penalty to attack creatures other than yourself. Fighting Style At 2nd level, you adopt a style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other Weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to Damage Rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an Attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. The weapon must have the Two-Handed or Versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the Attack roll. You must be wielding a Shield. Mote Manipulation As you become more familiar with the workings of your Mote, you learn how utilize it to manipulate the world around you, utilizing your light and gravity charges to channel Manipulations. You may memorize an a number of manipulations equal to your wisdom modifier + half your solarian level. You may change manipulations over the course of a rest, taking 15 minutes per level of the manipulation replaced. The DC for your Manipulations equals 8 + (your proficiency bonus) + (your wisdom modifier).